custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop and Gianna
Baby Bop and Gianna is a custom Barney and Friends Season 7 episode. Plot Baby Bop is now Gianna's. Barney Cast * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Lauren Mayeux) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) Quotes: Gianna: At times, there will be power. Baby Bop: Is it? Gianna: Of course Baby Bop! (At her grandparent's house) Baby Bop's Grandma: There's our Baby Bop! Baby Bop: Hello Grandma! Hello Grandpa! Baby Bop's Grandpa: How is things going? Baby Bop: Fine. Baby Bop's Grandma: Who is this little girl? Baby Bop: Gianna. Baby Bop's Grandpa: Tell me about her. Baby Bop: She's really nice. Baby Bop's Grandma: Do you get along with her? Baby Bop: Yes. (Later that night, Baby Bop falls asleep but hears the door break she is caught by a mysterious little girl cuts to Baby Bop in her dad's office.) Baby Bop's Dad: Where have you been? Baby Bop: At my grandparents and then someone has taken me. Baby Bop's Dad: Enough, I knew you been out late at night. Baby Bop: I wasn't dad. Baby Bop's Dad: Give me the information about this girl. Baby Bop: I don't know. (Baby Bop's Dad angrily drags her to her room, she kicks at her father.) Baby Bop's Dad (angrily): You do not ever leave this room, you are in huge trouble, and you lost everything for a week is this what I call a girl who lives here? (Baby Bop's mom enters the room) Baby Bop's Mom: Baby Bop, This is very unacceptable that you left without our permission. (Baby Bop's parents grab her and hit her many times, she tries to fight back but her father then drags her into the kitchen and holds her face underwater.) Baby Bop: (gurgling) Baby Bop's Dad: You deserve to be tortured like this, I don't ever want you seeing this girl if you don't tell me where she is. (Her father releases her and she struggles to breath, he then drags her back into the office followed by her mother.) Baby Bop: I know that this may seem wrong, it was all for my own good. Baby Bop's Mom: How do you know? Baby Bop: I'm not afraid of death. Baby Bop's Dad: This is not about death, what you did was wrong now up to your room young lady. (Baby Bop's parents then beat her and lock her up in her room, she is shaking with fear and crying.) Baby Bop's Mom: I don't want you out of this room! (once Baby Bop's parents are out of the house, Baby Bop goes through a tunnel leading to a home, she is in a living room, Gianna enters the room.) Gianna: Hey Baby Bop! Baby Bop: You, you were the one that has did this! Gianna: Yes, it was me. Baby Bop: You locked me in that house and you tortured me. Gianna: You were in fear, so I had to your parents didn't do this I was the one. Baby Bop: You knew what Gianna, you hit me and you locked me up why? Gianna: I wanted to set you free. Baby Bop: You imprisoned and tortured me just so you can set me free? Gianna: That's because I love you! Baby Bop: (angrily) I hate you, you evil little girl all you do is talk trash, and you had bashed me and threw me out of my grandparents' home. Gianna: That is because those fools do nothing, I couldn't find a way to save you I had to do this to make you stronger, Baby Bop: Shut up I don't want to hear about, you did this as some kind of a sick joke. Gianna: People live in these situations and many never escaped this and Baby Bop don't run from this. (Baby Bop struggles to breath as Gianna catches her in her arms) Gianna: Listen, all of this was a static you were in fear they tried to enslave you your parents were killed you couldn't escape. (Baby Bop starts to cry as Gianna comforts her.) Baby Bop: I'll stay. Gianna: Very well, don't worry you're free. (Baby Bop and Gianna head to the home, where Gianna has staged the imprisonment.) (Back at Baby Bop's and Gianna's home.) Baby Bop: It was all a backdrop, thanks for setting me free. Gianna: You are the guest, I love you. Baby Bop: I love you as well. Gianna: The drama was yours, your parents weren't there I used a disguise to make you my resident. Baby Bop: This is your home? Gianna: Yes. Category:V for Vendetta